


Little Pink Notes

by cakeparts



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Comedy I hope, F/F, Fluff / Light Angst, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian Amity Blight, Love Poems, Luz Noceda has ADHD, Misunderstandings about humans, POV Amity Blight, POV Luz Noceda eventually, POV Third Person Limited, Post Season 1, Rebel Amity Blight, Secret Admirer Amity Blight, Secret Relationship, more tags to come, real teenage insurrection hours, sexualities as a social concept sorta don’t exist on the Boiling Isles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeparts/pseuds/cakeparts
Summary: Amity lets it slip that someone at Hexside has a crush on Luz. After barely hiding the truth of the matter, she decides to take the opportunity to win Luz over as a secret admirer.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 9
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic. I have at least 7 chapters planned out, but who knows. I’ve got a rough outline of events, but I'd be just as willing to write more if this gets even the smallest bit of attention. Let me know what you think could be improved or different (and be harsh if you want cuz I wanna get better). Even if no one reads this, I still had a lot of fun making it. 
> 
> If the initial concept sounds familiar, it’s cuz I basically stole it from Rohad’s fic - Moonlit Masquerade (Please go check it out cuz they are very good at writing). I wanted to use a similar premise to Luz being Amity’s secret admirer but vice versa. I’ll deliver on the Secret Admirer tag in the 2nd/3rd chapter. :::;) (We all love gay panic Amity, but where’s terrible flirter Amity?)

A pair of golden eyes peeked out from behind a tree to stare out at the foreboding structure just yards away. Amity had been hesitating at the forest’s edge in front of the Owl House for the last 10 minutes. As she peered around the tree she was hiding behind, Amity steeled herself for what came next. 

_You’ve got this. You’ve practiced. You’re prepared for whatever happens. You won’t let it get to you. You are Amity Blight._

With a deep breath, Amity straightened her posture and broke the tree line. As she approached, her worst fears were realized. It was awake.

“Hey AMITY! How are YOU today?”

Amity had her eyes focused squarely on the doorknob of the Owl House. She had sworn to Luz and The Owl Lady that she wouldn’t harm Hooty after what happened last time. Eda had to pay quite a few snails to replace the windows after Hooty’s screams had broken them all. So much frightened screeching. Sadly, Amity was already having a hard time keeping her promise. Something about the rhythm and timbre of the demon’s voice made Amity’s skin crawl.

“Hello Hooty. I am well. Is Luz here?” she said as politely as possible. Hooty jutted out from the door, inches from Amity’s face. “Yeah, but you can hang out with ME instead! We’re buddies now right? I saved some snacks just for this occasion.”

Hooty convulsed wildly as he regurgitated several beetles and flies at her feet. Amity fell to the ground as she recoiled in disgust. She tried to kick the dead insects from her boots, but Hooty’s saliva had glued them down. 

_Ok. I’m done._

Amity began to draw an incredibly large spell circle. After all, the bird tube couldn’t scream if it was drowning in abomination goo. Just as she was about to cast it, the door flew open to reveal Luz and slammed Hooty into the side of the house.

“OW! Why don’t you open the door a little harder next time, HOOT HOOT!” Hooty squawked in a sarcastic tone. Luz put a hand on her hip and pointed the other at Hooty. 

“Hooty, we’ve gone over this. I’ll stop slamming the door when you stop creeping out my friends.” Much to Amity’s relief, Hooty only huffed in response and slowly receded back into the door. 

Luz was dressed in her casual attire with a supplementary pair of light blue rubber gloves. Her hair was slightly wet and carried a small amount of soap bubbles. Amity imagined brushing the bubbles away as she ran her hands through Luz’s dark locks. A gasp from the human brought Amity back to reality.

“Oh Amity, I’m so sorry! I can clean off your boots inside. We’ve been trying to teach Hooty that sharing is **not** caring.” 

Amity’s demeanor shifted from furious to pleasant on a dime. “No, no, it's ok. I’ve been meaning to ask for some new shoes anyway. Besides, it looks like you’ve been doing enough cleaning already.” 

Luz looked down at her covered hands and laughed sheepishly, “Yeah, sorry for the delay. We went trash slug savaging, and King got doused in goop.” 

Luz took off her gloves and threw them through the doorway. She turned back and offered her hand to help the witch up. Amity took that offer graciously. Once pulled her to her feet, Amity thought that Luz would let go, but Luz held firm as she led Amity inside. In an effort to not think about how soft Luz’s hand was, the witch busied herself with looking elsewhere in the living room.

Lilith was perched on the edge of the couch reading a purple tome with a cup of tea beside her. The book was simply titled: _Curses: Placement and Removal_. Lilith’s eyes left the pages briefly to widen and stare at Amity. 

Amity stared daggers at her for a moment before turning away. She hadn’t spoken with her old mentor since she was tricked into cheating at the convention, and she’d like to keep it that way for as long as possible. On the opposite side of the room near the fireplace, Eda sat with her legs wrapped around a small kiddie pool. Her gloved hands moved violently in the bubbling, green water of the pool. 

“Hey Luz, toss me the frog vinegar, would ya?” As Eda looked up, her smile faded. “Oh hey. It's you. Come to join the fun?” 

Before Amity could respond, Luz spoke. “Actually, Amity’s gonna help me study for an abominations test. We’ll be upstairs”, Luz said quickly as she pulled Amity across the room.

“Yeah right. _Studying_. Don’t think you can lie to me about weaseling out of work!” Eda yelled after them. “I’m the queen of weaseling!” But they were already gone.

“Oh honestly Edalyn. Leave them alone”, Lilith scolded, returning her eyes to the book. “Studying is important for their development as young witches”, Lilith waved a finger in Eda’s direction. 

“And wouldn’t it be better to do that outside?” 

Eda’s eyes narrowed at Lilith. 

“Hey. Don’t tell me how to clean my roommates in my own house. Do you wanna be the one to help me with this furball?” 

Eda brought her arms up from the water to show King in her hands coughing and still caked in a thick slime. 

“No one needs to be studying on a Sunday anyway. And plus, she’s _my_ pupil, not yours. And if I recall properly, neither is that Blight kid.” Lilith didn’t say anything, but her nails gripped the book tighter ever so slightly. Eda let out a small chuckle and dropped King back in the pool. 

“Easy on the royal fineries Eda!” King exclaimed. “You almost squashed Duke Squeakers”, King added while grabbing a red rubber duck from underneath the water.

“CAN I HELP? I won’t drink all the soap like last time,” Hooty promised. Luz had forgotten to shut the front door before leaving.

“You and I both know you're lying.” 

Eda stood and closed the door. King splashed the water in front of him with his tiny hands. 

“Hey! Less talky, more scruby,” He demanded giving the duck a single squeeze.

* * * * *

“I know I asked you to come over, but thanks for getting me out of that.”

Luz released Amity’s hand and started digging through the chest in the back of her room. Amity muttered out a ‘No problem’ as she looked down at her now free hand. Constant physical contact was to be expected if you were a friend of Luz’s, but Amity hadn’t gotten used to it yet. Amity was still thinking about the warmth of Luz’s hand when Luz turned and offered her a handkerchief.

“Are you OK? Did Hooty get it on your hands too?” Luz asked as she tilted her head with a frown. 

“No, it’s not that,” Amity mumbled. “I was just… worried about, Lilith.”

_Smooth move._

Luz closed the chest and stood from where she was kneeling. 

“No I get that. It took me a while to trust her too, but she’s not so bad if you give her a chance.”

“Yeah, well.” Amity sat on the window stool and began wiping the filth from her shoes. Most of it was coming off, but there were still visible stains on the material. “She still put you in danger multiple times with all the stuff she’s pulled.”

Luz smirked. 

“Weren’t you a willing participant on one of those occasions, Blight?”

Luz’s tone was playful, but Amity couldn’t help but remember how fine she was with possibly hurting Luz in the duel if it meant she could win. It seemed so long ago that Luz was some annoying troublemaker to Amity. She must not have been concealing her feelings well considering the frown on Luz’s face. The human sat down next to her at the window.

“Hey, I didn’t actually mean that. Don’t worry about that stuff anymore. Things are different now.” Luz placed her hand gently on Amity’s shoulder. “I'm gonna go get something to drink. Do you want anything?”

Amity tried to hide the shiver that went down her spine. Her face grew warm.

“W-water please.”

“Coming right up!” With that and a quick peace sign, Luz dashed out of the room. Amity could hear her loud footfalls as Luz descended the stairs. Amity felt a small giggle rising in her at her friend’s antics, but it died in her throat.

Things _were_ different now. The mixed bag of emotions Amity felt as she watched through her crystal ball came rushing back — the shock at the news of the Owl Lady’s capture — the furor that Willow and Gus had inspired in the crowd — the panic and awe of Luz rescuing Eda (and Co.) in her enticing new cowl. Amity shut her eyes and shook the jumbled thoughts from her head. Two weeks later and it was still a lot to process. 

Upon her return to Hexside, Luz had relayed the events of The Owl Lady’s near-petrification in full to Willow, Augustus and Amity. The three witches had tried to get details sooner, but Luz had called ahead and told them not to visit. 

_“It may not be safe for you guys to come over yet, but I promise to tell you everything. All you need to know for now is that we’re all okay!”_

Luz continued to put up a convincing front, but Amity could tell she was troubled. Amity could easily understand why. Not only had Luz publicly defied the emperor’s forces, she personally fought with the emperor and destroyed her only way home. 

Luz didn’t seem ready to talk about the reality of her situation at length with anyone yet. Any mention of her home would warrant a dismissive comment or a quick subject change. Willow suggested that they wait for Luz to come to them instead of prying any further. Amity felt incredibly sorry for her, but she knew ‘sorry’s wouldn’t bring the portal back. 

Amity scowled down at her now healed foot. Edric and Emira had stopped her from hobbling her way to the petrification despite their shared worry. Amity wasn’t even certain of what she would have done if she was there. Would she throw her crutches at the coven officers that had sworn to protect and govern the Boiling Isles? Her parents would not tolerate that sort of behavior. It would bring shame to the Blight name, and cast doubt on her family’s loyalty to the emperor.

Amity had tried not to think about how maintaining her new social group would make things more difficult in the future or even now. Emperor Belos may have “pardoned” Eda, but the circumstances were dire for all of the occupants of the Owl House and possibly for any of their accomplices. Amity had come over to study with someone who for all intents and purposes was a criminal. Luz would carry around a chip of Emperor Belos’s mask just to gloat for crying out loud!

The implications that Luz’s escapade had on Amity’s future coven plans were also very troubling to say the least. If everything Luz said was true, the emperor’s coven didn’t seem to be the perfect career she had always dreamt of anymore.

Amity sighed and stopped fiddling with the hem of her shirt. She stood as her eyes wandered over the piles of clutter spread about the messy room. There was at least a method to Luz’s organizational madness as each pile of Luz’s possessions had its own theme. 

There was a paper supply pile which consisted of mainly blank notepads and pencils. Amity had given Luz a few old notebooks for spell paper two days ago at her request. Apparently Eda had been running low ever since Luz arrived.

In the back corner of the room sat a mound of blankets, sheets and multi-colored fabrics. Some clearly handmade sock puppets laid on the pile’s edge; two that were of note depicted Eda and Lilith with different colored buttons for eyes. 

Lastly, there was an assortment of half folded clothes next to an empty black duffle bag that Amity had never seen before. A colorful rectangle that was haphazardly stitched to the one side of the bag caught Amity’s eye. She walked over and grabbed the bag for a closer look. She had seen this pattern somewhere before.

Amity had attended a few Human Appreciation Society meetings whenever she could fit it into her schedule. Apparently, humans have a weird societal concept called sexuality where sometimes they would only fall in love with other humans of a certain gender. These sorts of situations happened on the Boiling Isles too, but it wasn’t given a name. The president of the HAS, Mattholomule, said that humans even have a complex labeling system with symbols and flags for each sexuality. 

Amity ran her thumb over the patch — pink, purple and blue ran from top to bottom. If Amity was remembering this correctly from the meeting, then this color combination designated that the human was interested in at least boys _and_ girls. Which meant… 

Overcome with giddiness, Amity spun on her heels as she closed her eyes and held the duffle bag close to her chest. She could never be certain with their cultures being so different and not wanting to ask directly, but now she knew.

_I actually have a chance._

It wasn’t until seconds later that Amity noticed Luz in the doorway, two cups of water in hand. Amity dropped the incriminating evidence back on the floor and wiped away imaginary dust from her hands and arms. 

Luz entered the room. “You like my new bag? We found it in the trash slug too. I just got the acid smell out.” She offered a cup to Amity. The witch accepted it and quickly downed half of the liquid inside. 

“Y-yeah!” Amity managed to cough out. “It’s cute. Nice patch.” 

Luz set her drink down on a small stool and turned back towards Amity.

“Thanks! I applied it myself.” 

Luz paused. 

“Oh wait you guys have stuff like that here? I thought it was just a human thing.”

Amity’s eyes lit up. She could use some lingo she learned at the HAS to connect with Luz! After putting up with the tiresome president for so many meetings, she could finally impress Luz.

“Psh, no way! I know all about being hetero.”

Luz stopped in her tracks and stared at Amity. 

_Oh no. What do I do? Is it rude to say that? Shoot, she’s gonna hate me-_

Amity’s thoughts were interrupted by Luz’s loud fit of laughter. If Amity’s face wasn’t red before, it was a complete tomato now. 

“What’s so funny? What am I missing here?!” Amity said with a twinge of irritation in her voice. Luz was unable to respond for a few seconds longer much to Amity’s embarrassment. 

“Did Gus tell you to say that?” Luz questioned, still wiping tears from her eyes. The witchling across from her crossed her arms indignantly. 

“No I uh-” 

Amity didn’t want to admit to visiting the Human Appreciation Society after apparently being so incredibly wrong. 

“-read it somewhere.” 

“Well, your book or whatever needs the ol’ human fact check ’cause that’s definitely not a heterosexual pride flag.” Both girls sat on the wooden floor while Luz gave a brief crash course of human sexualities. 

“... So that flag on my bag is a bisexual flag. I put it on there since I like girls and boys. What you said was when girls only like boys and boys only like girls.”

“I see.” Amity said quietly. At least she had gotten the concept of bisexuality correctly. Amity would have to remember to throttle Mattholomule when she saw him next for being the root of this miscommunication. 

What Luz had explained was intriguing to Amity. Taking such pride in what seemed like a normal part of life was strange but sort of comforting. Amity hadn’t ever really had to think about her preference in romantic partners until recently. Amity never really developed any interest in boys in spite of the occasional suitor her parents would send her way. Without thinking further, Amity asked, “Is there one for when a girl likes another girl?” 

When Luz looked to Amity, she had a look on her face that Amity couldn’t place at first. It was a sort of knowing smile that a parent might make at their child who was caught in a harmless lie.

_Oh wait. Shoot!_

Amity’s hands shot up from her sides to wave dismissively in front of her. “Not that I’m whatever it is! Ijustwantedtoknowforresear-”

“Amity, It’s okay!” Luz’s eyes were soft as she continued, “You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to. A person like that would be a ‘lesbian’. But if you wanted to be more general, you could just say someone is ‘gay’ or a ‘homosexual’ to mean that they were interested in people of the same gender.” Luz spoke as if she was giving a seminar. “Also, sometimes people use gay as an umbrella term for not cisgender and/or straight.” 

“Cisgender? Should I be writing all of this down?” Amity asked. Maybe this concept was more important in human society than she initially thought.

“Don’t worry about it. A lot of people don’t even like to use any hard labels,” Luz laughed. “If you have any questions, just ask.”

“Okay… Sorry for yelling.”

“Haha, it's fine.”

At this point, Amity had resigned herself to keeping her mouth shut despite the awkward silence that now hung in the air between the two. There was no need to dig her grave any deeper.

“So why were you so excited to find that out anyway? Was someone asking about me?” Luz wiggled her eyebrows rapidly in a suggestive manner.

Amity cursed herself for not being more aware of her surroundings earlier. She turned her head away to hide her flushed face, but it was too late.

Luz slapped her hands down her lap. “Wait, was someone actually asking??”

Here was another opportunity. This was a chance to make good on all the promises that Amity had made to herself in the mirror. Now was the time to be more forward. To do something despite the consequences to her status. To not care about what her parents would say. To be maybe more than just friends. 

But there was a reason that Grometheus chose to prey on the fear that it did. 

“I guess you could sort of say that-“

“Oh my gosh! Amity, you gotta tell me who! No wait! I can figure this out.”

Taken aback by Luz’s explosive response, Amity only stared intently as Luz rubbed her temples with her eyes closed.

“Mmmm…” Luz‘s eyes shot open and she extended her arm to point at Amity “Jerbo? From abominations?”

Amity could only shake her head. She was thankful that Luz seemed to be too caught up in the moment to comment on her ambiguous word choice.

Luz tilted her head. “That one kid who sits behind you at lunch? Harriet I think?”

“N-no. Luz-“ 

Luz’s eyes widened in horror. 

“Boscha?”

“No!” Amity pinched the bridge of her nose. “Look, I can’t just tell you who it is. That wouldn’t be fair to her.” 

In a much lower voice, Luz said “Sorry Amity. I’m just kind of excited.” She looked down at her hands as she twiddled her thumbs in her lap. “No one ever like-liked me in school back home. It’s nice to feel wanted y’know?”

When Amity’s expression saddened, Luz gave a small chuckle. 

“That came out sadder then I intended. It’s not that big of a deal… Do you know why she’s interested in me specifically? You did say ‘her’ right?”

Amity was swimming in dangerous waters. She didn’t want to lie, but she couldn’t exactly say everything without exposing herself. She needed to phrase her words carefully. After thinking for a moment, Amity nodded and spoke slowly.

“Well aside from seeing you at school, my guess would be all that stuff that happened with the emperor’s coven recently.” 

One of Luz’s eyebrows rose in disbelief. “Really?”

Amity shrugged. “Sure. What did you expect after pulling that stunt on the broadcast? If they didn’t see it live, then everyone at school heard about it over Penstagram.”

Luz reclined against the back wall and looked up towards the ceiling in amazement. “Huh. I kinda thought that would make me seem even more weird or unstable or whatever.” 

“Who doesn’t like a bad girl?”

It was Amity. Amity likes a bad girl.

Luz grinned widely. “Heck yeah! I’m a threat to society!” Luz stuck her tongue out while her pinkies and index fingers stuck out from her hands. Amity giggled. It was sometimes hard to believe that this was the same person that attacked Emperor Belos when she acted this adorable. 

The awkward silence had returned. This time Amity wanted to be the one to break it, though she hesitated. She knew what question she needed to ask next, but she was scared for what answer she would get.

“So what are you gonna do?” Every second that Luz thought about her response made Amity’s heart beat harder in her chest.

“Well, I don’t know if there’s much I can do. I’d like to get to know them first before anything would happen. You should tell them to bite the bullet and confess their undying love for me.”

Amity made a very clearly strained laugh. She was in trouble. “Will do.”

“And hey, If you tell me who your crush is, we can help each other out! We could be secret matchmakers!” Luz exclaimed with enthusiasm. “But you don't have to if you don’t want to of course.”

Amity’s heart dropped into her stomach. Even though the comment stung, it at least proved that Luz had bought into Amity’s deceit.

“Haha maybe… I don’t know if I wanna share that with anyone yet…” 

Luz suddenly clapped her hands together and grabbed a textbook at her side. “Alright alright, enough about love, Ms. Romance Section. We’ve got an abominations test to pass.” 

Amity rolled her eyes at her new terrible nickname and grabbed a pencil from the paper supply pile. Luz was right. For now, she could shove her conflicting feelings away and focus on the schoolwork. At least until Luz smiled at her too brightly or accidentally brushed her arm against hers while they worked.

-Chapter 1 End Notes-

I’ll leave these specific chapter notes at the end since Ao3’s notes are kinda weird.

I think Luz would be very excited to talk about being bi after having no real friends in the human world. Her school probably wasn’t discriminatory, but imagine finding your first gay friends and they could all do magic too like hello yes dude


	2. Chapter 2

After 3 hours of hard work mixed with plenty of goofing off, it was time for Amity to head back home. Luz waved goodbye frantically from the front doorway as Eda pulled her back inside. Amity gave a small smile and walked into the forest towards Blight Manor. She was equal parts happy and sad to be leaving. Amity cherished the time she was able to spend alone with Luz, but she was glad to have some time to herself to sort out her feelings.

Amity’s face soured as she kicked a rock along the path. She wasn’t sure about how to proceed anymore. That wasn’t to say that she had a plan to begin with, but she had really only made things more complicated today. Amity had essentially created a fictional student that was just as head over heels for Luz as she was. 

She considered dropping it all together and forgetting about it, but that would probably go just as well as trying to forget about Luz. There was no doubt that Luz would have more questions to ask too. It was only fair. Amity would hate to have someone get her hopes up like that just to have it be swept under the rug the next day. But what was she supposed to say?

_Of course someone has a crush you Luz! But don’t ask me any details about it or expect to see them or hear anything from them ever. And don’t read into it being none of our mutual friends or how I’m the only person who knows about it or how I like girls ‘cause it’s definitely not me!_

Amity stopped walking to lean her back against a tree. She pushed her hands hard into her face and groaned internally. Amity felt like screaming but decided against it. The woods surrounding the Owl House weren’t exactly in the middle of nowhere, but it was close enough to the wilderness to still be slightly dangerous.

Luz was clever and a quick learner so long as you were a bit more visual in your teaching, but she could just be so dense. Was it so hard to see that Amity was talking about herself? Couldn’t Luz just do her a favor and wise up to Amity’s laughable attempts to cover it up?

But that wouldn’t really do either. Even if Luz knew, there were too many obstacles that made Amity’s fantasies impossible to realize. 

Being a member of the Blight family meant that Amity could never be romantically involved with someone with no inherent magical ability. Her parents certainly wouldn't stand for it. All the extra effort Luz put into learning glyph-based magic would mean nothing to them. 

On top of that, Luz was from an entirely different plane of existence. How could any sort of relationship survive that kind of separation? Luz had a life that she needed to get back to. She may have told Amity that people back in her realm didn’t accept who she was, but that didn’t mean that Luz wanted to stay away forever. What little family she had was on the other side of an incinerated portal. Amity couldn’t ask Luz to abandon her own mother, and Amity wasn’t sure if she could come with her. She didn’t want to leave her home behind either, and, if the books in the Bonesborough Library on human civilization were to be believed, humans would persecute witches on the spot. 

Amity swallowed hard.

Easy passage to and from the human world was unheard of. Amity had no idea how The Owl Lady got her hands on a portable gateway between the realms. Artifacts of magic that powerful were difficult to steal and even harder to create. It was practically a miracle that Luz found a way to get to the Boiling Isles in the first place. Surely she would take any chance to make it home even if it was a one-way ticket. 

All of this also assumed that Luz would actually want to be with Amity. Luz had made it clear at Grom that she thought of Amity as just a friend. How would she react if Amity confessed? Luz might try to let her down easy, but their relationship wouldn’t be the same. Luz might not even want to stay friends. 

These were just a few of the several signs from the universe that Amity shouldn’t and, more importantly, couldn’t pursue Luz. And yet, here she was.

Amity brought her hands away from her face. They were wet with dark, eyeliner stained tears. She didn’t know when she had started crying.

Amity slid down the tree’s trunk to hug her knees to her chest. She was content to sob quietly in the forest alone for as long as she felt safe. If she was lucky, both of her parents would still be out at a business meeting or something when she returned. If she was unlucky, there would be questions and disapproving glares galore, but Amity couldn’t care less right now. She would sometimes daydream about what it would be like to be born into a different family; one where she would have parents that support her, and there wouldn’t be a preordained list of people she could interact with. Amity could date whoever she wanted. If she was someone else-

Amity’s head jerked up in realization. If someone wanted to confess their feelings for a certain human, they could leave a note in her locker. Heck, if they really wanted to, someone could try to romance Luz without ever disclosing their identity. Amity could be the mystery student that she had told Luz about. She could ask Luz out without jeopardizing their friendship. A small feeling of hope fluttered in Amity’s chest as she considered the possibilities. 

A similar strategy _could_ have worked with Amity’s Grom proposal if she hadn’t been announced to be Grom Queen. Amity shifted on the forest floor to rest her head on one of her knees. The whole idea seemed somewhat childish. She didn’t even want to resort to such a silly method for her Grom proposal, but she couldn't face Luz or Grom for that matter. Amity could still picture Grometheus in her mother’s form tearing the note in two in the moonlight.

It wasn’t a perfect solution — far from it actually. Disguising her identity as Luz’s admirer wouldn’t wholly save Amity from rejection or stop Luz from leaving the Boiling Isles if another portal was discovered. But in most of the worst case scenarios, Amity’s chest would just have to ache in bed at night for a different reason. 

If she was really going to go through with this, Amity would have to keep an even tighter lip when she was around Luz. There could be no more slip-ups like today. Additionally, she would have to make sure that her parents would never find out. Emria and Edric rarely had trouble hiding small instances of delinquency from them (unless Amity tattled), but Odalia and Alador Blight knew nearly every time any of their children majorly stepped out of line. The Blight family certainly had enough influence and wealth to hire people to keep constant tabs on their children, but Amity suspected something more sinister was at play. 

Sometimes late at night, Amity would pass by her mother’s study and hear hushed incantations through the door. She didn’t know the full capabilities of Oracle magic, but she feared that her mother had been spying on her and her siblings for quite a while. It would definitely explain a few things. Amity recalled the way that her parents had been waiting for the three of them in the foyer on the day that the twins started a food fight in the cafeteria. Principle Bump hadn’t even called them yet. It was uncanny. 

However, Amity wouldn’t have to worry about her mother’s magic if she never gave her a reason to spy further into her life. Despite recently changing her schedule to have more time for her real friends, Amity’s grades had remained steady. Her parents hadn’t come to talk to Amity about her friendship with Luz, Willow or Augustus, but they could easily find out if they didn’t know already. Her straight A’s might have been the only thing stopping Amity from losing them.

The pit in Amity’s stomach suddenly caught fire. Why was it any of their concern who she was friends with? Amity should be the one to decide that — not them. She may have been going out of her way to woo some girl, but her parents hardly made it easy. Amity hiding her interest in Luz didn't make her a coward if it was to avoid their abuse. The twins would call it being smart.

Amity winced as a one of the last rays of light of the day broke through the canopy to shine in her eye. It was starting to get late. She needed to go. The witchling pushed herself up and started down the path only to stop again. Her cheeks felt puffy, and her eyes stung. Amity didn’t need a mirror to know that the signs of crying were likely still present on her face.

_Okay, pull yourself together. You know how to deal with this._

Amity drew a quick spell circle and focused. With a small poof, Amity’s red, tear-stained face was clear. It helped to have siblings in the Illusions track that also understood how their parents would react to public displays of weakness. Amity didn’t have to pull this trick often, but it certainly spared her from more than her fair share of lectures about “being a Blight”.

As Amity continued through the forest, the fire inside her only grew hotter. She was going to go through with it. Amity didn’t have the next step of her plan laid out yet, but she had all night to come up with a strategy. She could start tomorrow at school. She wasn’t going to let some stupid social hierarchy stop her from sweeping Luz of her feet.

15 minutes more and she had reached the gate of Blight Manor. Amity raised her leg close to her chest and swiftly kicked the gate out of her way. Some of the previously flawless bars of the gate were now bent slightly inward. Amity didn’t care if she was being ridiculous. She was determined now — no more wallowing in self-pity.

The mansion grew taller and taller as Amity’s march up the path slowed to a shuffle. By the end of this, she would either finally have the comfort in knowing how Luz would feel or be forced to give up all of the new friends she just made.

Amity hesitated slightly at the front door. The metal latch on the door was cold. Just like the lifeless halls that awaited Amity inside. Just like the judgemental eyes of her mother and father. The prospect of losing everything she had just built with Luz was terrifying. 

What if they completely disowned her?

Amity gripped the door handle even tighter. Maybe she wasn’t brave enough to face Luz’s rejection or her parent’s foreboding concern for her social status head on, but she wasn’t going to lose anyone like she lost Willow again. Amity wasn’t going to let go of Luz for anything. She could build up to it. One step at a time.

Amity opened the door and confidently walked inside.

Chapter 2 end notes

This chapter probably should have just been in chapter 1, but I was too eager to post anything I had ready. I hope the more casual third person isn’t annoying.

Hopefully the next chapter will be closer to the length of the first chapter. It's also gonna be in Luz’s pov, so it'll probably take even longer to write wamp wamp

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :()  
> It took me a while to write the first chapters, so it might be a real hot minute before I can do more.


End file.
